


水手们的新娘

by grassofyours



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26152345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassofyours/pseuds/grassofyours
Kudos: 9





	水手们的新娘

猫魅竖着耳朵，如临大敌地瞪着虚掩的木板，一束光从缝隙里漏进船舱，甲板从外打开，几个身材高大的男性脚步拖沓地走进船舱，他呆呆地望着甲板上的蓝天，自由的海风吹进来，他贪婪地呼吸几口，很快甲板合上，他又被一股潮湿的腥味包围，幽暗的船舱里煤油灯闪烁，最前面的人迫不及待解开了腰带。

……

成年后，他不能再心安理得地接受父亲和姐姐们的庇护，必须尽早独立。他想赚钱，又不想和同族的人一起打猎，因此几个外乡人向他提出赚大钱的建议时，他毫不犹豫地答应了。

开始他心中窃喜，以为捡了大便宜，毕竟不是谁都能碰上这么好的机会，他们说大城市里遍地黄金，每天什么都不干也有政府养着，稍微努力一下就能大富大贵，运气好的能碰上有钱的金主，把他锦衣玉食的养在笼子里，下辈子的吃穿就都不愁了。他们给他讲完，又提醒他船员的位子快满了，他连夜收拾行李跑出了村子，生怕有人和他争抢上船的名额。

接着他被塞进船舱，躲在一堆货物间偷渡出了家乡，他的噩梦自此开始。那些禽兽用他泄欲，没日没夜地强暴他，用最下流的话羞辱他。他被开苞没多久，船上的水手都知道了这个小奴隶的存在，他被迫像只母猫一样跪趴在地上接客。反抗就要挨打，船员们拿手腕粗的鞭子在他眼前晃晃，他就老老实实地脱下裤子，任他们使用自己。

船舱里异常闷热，顶上的木板一盖，里面连昼夜都分不清，连着几个星期，他只能听到水拍打船身的波涛声、听到船员的吆喝、听到自己被干得崩溃时的胡言乱语，好像他永远只能在这个魔窟中苟活。在家乡的狩猎让他身体健壮，即便一丝不挂也不会感冒，衣服被汗黏在身上的感觉不好受，他最初保留一点羞耻心，脱了上衣只穿裤子，后来连内裤都不想穿，反正穿了没多久也会被扒下来塞进自己嘴里。

他后面都被操松了，那些人吓了他几次，说屁眼松了的货贱卖也没人要，他就真的恐惧起来，害怕自己没用了被扔到海里喂鱼，每次被轮奸时都都卖力地给人口交，用屁股好好地服侍那群强盗。船员操高兴了会赏给他肉吃，偶尔有地位高的人突发奇想来操他，他叫得动听点，还能多喝一口水、吃一个苹果――船上不缺肉，水果才是真正的奢侈品。

……

那几人吵吵嚷嚷地下了甲板，只有四个人，他松了一口气。看到这些人手里什么都没拿，又隐隐有点失望。

“小骚货想不想哥哥？”前面那人大大咧咧地脱了裤子，怪笑着朝他招招手，“过来让哥哥看看！”

让人反胃的腥膻味扑过来，猫魅不适地皱眉，想躲开，那人揪住他的头发，将阴茎往他脸上送，抽耳光般拍他的脸，他被逼无奈张开嘴，鸡巴就猛地装进他口腔中。他感觉自己变成一条蛇，吃着比自身大数倍的猎物，龟头顶着他的喉咙，他干呕却吐不出来，眼泪止不住地往下流。

“昨天大副来操你，是不是又给了你吃的？”

他含混地发出让自己反胃的声音：“嗯……呃……”

船员唾了一口：“小贱货，明明就是一匹母马，吃得居然比弟兄几个都好，你是不是天生就是卖屁股的料？”

男人腥臭的鸡巴在他嘴里冲撞，几乎顶到他食道里，他喉头发酸，差点吐出来，那人不管他婆娑的泪眼，只管揪着他的头发在他嘴里大力操干，嫌他的嘴不是更加灵活的飞机杯。

“香蕉好吃还是哥哥的大肉棒好吃？”

他昨天吃了两串野葡萄，那大概是他这辈子吃过最甜的葡萄，他在角落里细细咀嚼，连葡萄籽都咬碎了吞下，想起在家乡无忧无虑的日子，眼泪也一并咽进了肚子。

对方不在乎他回答了什么，闷哼一声便射了出来，猫魅只感觉嘴里的鸡巴跳了一下，还没来得及全部吐出来，腥臭的精液就射了他一嘴。

他俯跪在肮脏的地板上，让这个立刻就又硬了的牲畜般的人操进自己的穴，他确实松了很多，没有前戏直接操入的时候也不觉得疼，反而爽得叫了出来。粗大的阴茎在他身体里乱撞，他的前列腺被粗暴地对待，几乎都要融化。

“呜……啊，啊！喜欢……啊！”

剩下憋不住的只能对着他撸管，然后射在他的腰窝的凹陷里，他的后背落了不少精液，跟着挨操的动作前后晃动，像一匹发情的母马。

这人一边操他，一边兴致勃勃地说：“你别下船了，别做什么白痴才信的暴富梦了，要我说，你留在船上，当哥哥们的老婆，哥哥们天天喂饱你，还能让你快活得像神仙！”

“啊，啊啊，我要……不！不要……啊啊！”

他忽然失控地尖叫，大腿根痉挛，这人憋了几天的浓精一股脑射进他的后穴，甬道又被开拓了几分。

“哈哈，他高潮的时候会收紧，爽啊！”

第一个刚退出来，第二个就迫不及待地捞起他，掰螃蟹似的掰开他的腿，对准那个还往外流精液的小穴用力插了进去。

他尖叫一声，脚趾蜷曲，身后顶弄的速度越来越快，鸡巴不如第一个粗，但是捣得很深。他记得这根上翘的鸡巴，昨天刚操过他，今天就又来光顾。不止是这个人格外钟情于猫魅，一根滴水的阴茎送到猫魅嘴边，柱身呈红紫色，狰狞的青筋一根根凸起，这是一个鲁加的性器，猫魅无数次被它捅到双眼翻白、几乎昏死。

有了前几次的经验，他不敢小看这条巨龙的威力，于是乖顺地张嘴，卖力地吮吸滴水的龟头，要是让他一口气吞下去，可能他会直接吐出来――以前就曾经这样过，他被一顿毒打，当天的晚饭也吐没了。猫魅先是舔了一遍柱身，然后用舌头掂了掂饱满的阴囊，就连中间凹陷的会阴也就着口水清洗了好几遍，吮出了水声。阴茎的主人被服务地神清气爽，后面操的那人又不痛快了，掐着他的腰狠狠冲撞，猫魅保持着跪在地上的动作，手肘甚至软得撑不住身体。

“慢……啊……我不是……呜呃！”

他怕被前面的人打，也怕得罪的后面的人，可等对方的阴茎顶到他的前列腺，他又爽得只记得淫叫。巨大的鸡巴在他眼前晃，他下意识地向前爬，想张嘴含住，后面地人用力扯着他的尾巴把他揪回来。他疼得哀嚎，后穴也下意识地一缩，反而把这人夹射了。

“操！他下面的嘴可真会吸！”

他收缩后穴，想努力挤出一点精液，口交被中断的鲁加族怒气冲冲地抱起他，不是什么温柔的动作，而是像摆弄一个体型过大的性玩具一样，毫不怜惜地把猫魅按在自己硬邦邦的鸡巴上。在自身重量的作用下，鸡巴完全进入了他的身体，未流出来的精液又被顶回去，发出噗嗞一声。

“呃，哈啊，啊……咕……”

他双目失神，视线飘忽不定没有焦点，嘴里发出短暂的气音。鲁加的体型是他的两倍之多，抱着他简直像抱着破布娃娃，他想撑起身体，连腰都直不起来。操到最后，他几乎要晕过去，小穴被操开，他甚至觉得屁眼的褶皱都没了，里面变成了鲁加肉棒的形状，他像一个飞机杯，只有交合的地方才有存在的价值，那里的肉肿了一圈，淫水和精液混合的细沫顺着他的大腿根流下来。

鲁加没有要求他服务得多周到，只是急火攻心，在他的后穴肆意抽插了一通。待舒爽地射出来了，就把他提起来，随意扔到一边，好像扔一件不要的衣服。最后一个人迫不及待地扑了上来，口水都快滴到猫魅脸上。猫魅精神恍惚，任他摆布，隐约记得这是最后一个，接待完这个人，他可以歇一歇。

这是一个相貌猥琐的中年男人，他的地位在四个人中最低，因此别人都尽兴了才能轮到他。他迫不及待地脱了裤子，插进猫魅还没有合拢的后穴，抱怨这个小洞被鲁加操松了，鲁加唾了一口，威胁地晃晃拳头，他马上不吭声，把气全撒在了猫魅身上。他用力扇了猫魅的腰一巴掌，听到猫魅带着哭腔叫唤一声，就立刻燃起了兽欲，接连在猫魅大腿和奶子上抽巴掌，鲜红的乳尖被一抽，更加挺拔地立起来。

猫魅麻木的大脑又被疼痛激活了，被打过的地方火烧火燎，疼痛居然也能给他快感，他哀叫着乱扭，那些巴掌就扇得更用力。他感到自己快射出来了，羞耻地高喊：

“不……好疼！哈啊……不，啊……”

“我看你不是疼，是爽得要死吧！”男人掐着他充血的乳尖骂，“小荡妇，你都快射了！”

“爽……舒服……哈啊，哈……让我射吧……求……啊啊……呜……”

当然不会有人管他射不射，他的小腹凸起，隐约可以看到阴茎上下活动的形状，他松垮的后穴甚至可以再塞一根阴茎，男人操得很不爽快，一想到前几个人都比自己舒服，就又记恨猫魅，就连射出来的时候都没见有多高兴。

“你怎么就搞了两分钟？”有人笑话道，“那可不能让这个小东西爽，他说不定都要看不起你了！”

男人凶恶地瞪了猫魅一眼。猫魅感觉不到这股仇恨的视线，他的头脑好不容易清醒了一点，只想立刻去死。四个人的精液让他的肚子鼓了起来，好像怀孕几个月，精灵抽出阴茎，交合处出发出“啵”的一声，像开一瓶陈年的酒，不是佳酿，而是一滩烂透了的汁水，他已经没救了。几个船员提裤子打算离开，最后那个中年男人忽然出声阻止。

“等等，我还没玩够呢。”

猫魅恐惧地盯着这人，男人阴冷地笑了笑，和同伴们建议：“反正早上没什么人，带他去甲板上转转吧。”

“去甲板干嘛？遛狗？”剩下三人哄堂大笑。

“你们都爽过了，就让我也爽爽吧。”男人意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，“反正这船上所有人都操过他的屁眼了，被人看到了也无所谓，要是有人看高兴了想一大早搞一发，让这小子就地接客就行了，又不是我们加班。”

“好吧……我要看看你怎么玩。”为首的人冷冷道，“别玩什么危险的，除非你想当下一个他。”

第四个男人假笑道：“怎么会，上去你就知道了。”

蓝天，风，海水，自由的海鸟。他幻想了无数次的美景，终于成了他们折磨他的新地点。船像世界上的一座孤岛，没有人可以救他。

鲁加拎着他走到船边，让他面对蔚蓝的大海，他的阴茎早已涨得发痛，一个上了年纪的精灵淫笑着揉了揉他的卵蛋。他好想射精，这样的揉捏完全无法解决他的欲望，反而让他更加痛苦。

他浑身燥热，也不觉得冷，鲁加从后面抱着他，分开他的双腿，让他最大限度地打开。男人不知从哪里掏出一个用旧的飞机杯，包住他的阴茎上下套弄。这人很懂技巧，速度也越来越快，仿佛手腕感觉不到累，海上的男人耐力十足，恐怕猫魅射两三次这人也不会觉得累。

里面螺旋的花纹柔软有弹性，每上下撸动一次就热情地吮吸他的马眼，花纹蹭着他的筋脉，男人还故意攥紧手旋转手腕，让飞机杯更用力地摩擦。他从没受过这种服务，像女人在吸鸡巴，他呼吸急促，身上又开始出汗。

“……啊，啊，不……”

“小子，你习惯了这东西以后，即便是女人都不能让你爽了！”

有人嘲笑：“你早就对女人硬不起来了吧？”

男人阴险地笑道：“老子有的是方法折腾她们。”

猫魅早就听说大城市时不时有妓女被虐待至死，他本来觉得自己和死了也没区别，现在又突然害怕折磨真的落到他头上，苦苦哀求：“不要杀我……”

男人哪里能听得进去，他动作越来越快，看起来像马上就要杀了猫魅：“老实点！”

“啊啊……啊，不要，不行――”

猫魅高亢地尖叫出声，大腿痉挛，男人眼疾手快地抽出飞机杯，一股白精射向海面，颜色不深，他几乎每天都要被操射一两次，精液少了一瞬间，忽然又涨高――他居然尿了，淡黄的尿液毫无阻碍地在空中划出一道弧线落入海面，他在光天化日之下一丝不挂，向大海展示自己的睾丸和阴茎，头脑里没有一点人类社会的伦理道德，只知道叉开腿像野兽一样排泄。旁边几个变态高声叫好，他闭上眼睛羞耻地哭了。

“哈哈哈，小荡妇！他尿了！真有这么爽吗！”

“呜呜……不要……放过我吧……”他涕泗横流地哀求，“我想回家，让我回家吧！”

为首的高地之民冷笑着拍拍他的脸蛋：“刚才你还爽得直叫唤，现在就不想认账？兄弟们把你从那破山村里带出来可是费了不少功夫，你想让我们放了你，就快点用屁股把船长和兄弟们伺候好吧！”

他哆嗦着呜咽，身体冷了下来，再吹一会海风就感冒了……他如果感冒生病，肯定吃不到药，也不会有医生来救他，他就这么死掉，然后被丢进海里……

这群人终于玩腻了，重新把他丢进暗无天日的船舱，连舱顶的木板都没有锁――他哪里都跑不了，只要在这艘船上，就永远是船员的所有物，是所有人的公共厕所。

猫魅站不起来，只能艰难地爬回属于自己的小角落，他缩成一团，脸颊贴着冰冷的地板，泪水也变得冰冷。他想念家乡自由的风，心里只有后悔，如果让他选择，就算在老家当一辈子穷光蛋，也不要做不切实际的大城市之梦，可是后悔已经迟了，他恐怕要永远待在不见天日的船舱，直到他再也没能力让那些人开心，那时就是他的死期。

黑涡团近期破获一连串走私大案，牵扯人员之多史无前例，从乌尔达哈的地下交易市场，到官商勾结的军火买卖，甚至还有从落后地区拐骗人口的恶劣案件。一艘被依法搜查的货船里居然有船员圈养的奴隶，在罪犯的供述中，这只可怜的猫魅也是他们的货物之一。

奴隶被人从船舱里架出来，暴露在海都的阳光下，他的眼睛缩成了一根针――如果是别的种族在久居黑暗后看到阳光，大概会直接瞎掉。猫魅脏兮兮的，头发上沾着干掉的精液，膝盖磨破一层皮，不知跪着给多少人口交过。他一件衣服都没穿，因此所有人都可以看到他在光天化日之下、在黑涡团士兵的重重注视中勃起了。他眼神茫然，皮肤上到处是暴力的痕迹，围观的人发出惊呼，纷纷猜想他遭到了何种折磨。

领事的协漩校看他不过刚成年，看起来和自己的弟弟差不多大，也心生怜惜，脱下外套裹在他身上。猫魅感激地笑了。

“监禁你的人目前面临严重的指控，我们一定会把他们绳之以法。”协漩校说，“希望你也来作证，告诉我他们对你做了什么，黑涡团会保护你的安全的。”

猫魅不解地睁大眼，惊恐地摇头，协漩校想他或许受到惊吓，一时间头脑混乱，便揽着他的肩膀，用身体挡住人群的视线，耐心地低声解释：“别害怕，你已经安全了，我不会再让他们伤害你。”

这是一名年轻的平原之民，穿着黑涡团的制服，眉目俊朗，后背宽阔，毫不掩饰对他的关切之情。

“我不知道……”猫魅抓住对方的手腕，眼帘低垂，几乎靠在对方身上，协漩校以为他受了伤，急忙揽住他的腰，他在协漩校的怀里、泫然欲泣地低语。

“头好痛，想不起来了，好难受……”

协漩校把他抱得更紧，对士兵们大声下令。

“他现在不方便录口供，我先带他回我家清理一下……如果可以的话，我照顾他几天。”他低头问猫魅，“可以吗？”

猫魅的肩膀一缩，好像又回忆起了不堪的过去，他的尾巴夹在腿间，耳朵耷拉……但在没人注意的瞬间，他的眼里闪过一丝狡黠的光。

他抿着嘴，羞怯地点了点头。

fin.


End file.
